Just Dance
by speechless1021
Summary: Betty has been looking forward to this all week but Daniel on the other hand would prefer to be doing something else. Can Betty teach Daniel a new dance or will Daniel show Betty what he knew all along, that he in fact can't dance?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters! Although I wished I did for a day :) 

" _Daniel you can't be serious_?" Betty had been looking forward to this all week. She had finally convinced Daniel to go with her to take dance lessons. One of her goals for the new year was to learn how to ballroom dance,well, at least learn a dance or two. And now suddenly after weeks, months of hassling her boyfriend, he was just going to suddenly brush her off, she thought not!

" _Oh come on Betty, you know how awful of a dancer I am. I know two steps actually make that four, front, sideways, and backwards. I just think you want to get a good laugh out of my predicament_." Daniel knew that wasn't true but if he could make her feel somewhat guilty then she wouldn't force him to go.

As she watched him try to avoid eye contact she couldn't help but chuckle, walking over, she grabbed his hands and pulled them up to her chin. With puppy dogs eyes and popping out her bottom lip she pulled out the look that worked every time, " _Aww Baby, I would never want to embarrass you. I actually just wanted to watch you shake that glorious butt all across the dance floor_." She had pulled out the big guns.

Looking down into dark brown eyes a mischievous grin spread across his face, " _Well since you put it like that. I guess its only right to grace everyone a glimpse of what you get to see every night_."

" _Your a smart ass, you know that_!", with that Betty smacked his ass. Before she could walk away he pulled her close and kissed her passionately. It didn't take long for Betty to become lost in the kiss. As her hands moved over his butt and squeezed she could feel him smiling. Breaking the kiss he leaned into her ear and whispered, "_ Its a great ass isn't it_?"

Unable to help herself she giggled, " _Well I can not tell a lie_."

" _Go get a room or at least wait till I am gone before you show that display of that, that shall not be named_."

" S_hut up Amanda! Shall I talk about what I seen yesterday_?"

" _Umm, uh, Betty your father called and wants to know if you will be home for dinner_?" With that Amanda quickly turned around and returned to her desk.

" _What is it that you seen yesterday_?", Daniel couldn't help be interested in this newly gained power that Betty had over Amanda. Those two had a very unique friendship, one minute they were mortal enemies and the next best friends.

" _Oh nothing. I just caught Amanda and the UPS guy going at it in the sex den. She promised if I kept it a secret than she would give me my messages for a month. So I just had to remind her of her promise_."

" _Oh sex room. I forgot all about that. Maybe we should visit it tomorrow on our lunch break_?"

" _Nice try Daniel! Why would you want to wait till lunch? Usually you attack me in the elevator, on the way to work, in your office. So why would you want to suddenly be all secretive_?"

" _You act like I never give you a moments rest and if I remember correctly it isn't always me that starts the fooling around. If I remember correctly who was it that suddenly stopped the elevator and had her way with me? Umm I don't hear anything. When the door finally opens and their's a crowd standing there, what did you say? Oh thats right you didn't say anything. You just turned to me ,smiled and walked away, while I fixed my clothes that were all dis shoveled._"

" _That really was a great morning! I never felt so good._"

" _You Betty Suarez should be ashamed of yourself_!"

" _But I'm not_." With that she smiled and grabbed her stuff. " _Hurry up or we are gonna be late and you know how much I hate that_. _While you grab your stuff I am gonna call my dad_."

" _Stupid dancing. I could think of a million other things that we could be doing but oh no she wants to go dancing. So help me..._"

" _What are you grumbling about_?"

" _Man you are just always there_!"

" _Daniel do you really not want to go dancing? I just thought it would be something different to do. Besides we hardly ever leave the house and when we do its to go to work and come back home_." Betty really had been looking forward to this and even if Daniel didn't want to do it she was gonna go.

" _Listen if you don't want to go then I will go by myself or maybe Hilda wants to go? I don't want to force you to do something you don't want to do_."

" _It's not that I don't want to go Betty. I just don't want to look like an idiot. Enough people laugh at me on a daily basis, I don't need to encourage more_." He hated being so honest with Betty because in some ways he felt like it made him less of a man but what he didn't realize was, that is exactly why she had fallen in love with him all those years ago.

" _Daniel, first off its a beginners class and no one is perfect. No one laughs at you on a daily basis anyways, its me their laughing at. I mean no one would ever think in a million years that one of _

_New York's finest, sexiest, richest bachelor's would be with a girl like me. So there not laughing at you its who you are with_." Betty hated saying it but she knew it was true. There were days she felt like the laughing stalk of Mode. Her hair was a mess, wore clothes that didn't really match and a mouth full of silver. Everyone thought Daniel was crazy when their relationship had finally come public. She had begged him not to but he was determined to prove to her that he loved her and wanted no one else but her to share not only his office but his heart.

Daniel watched as Betty's eyes filled with tears. All he wanted to do was show her how wrong she and the rest of the world were but he decided that he had another way of showing her just how much he loved her. Grabbing her hand they started walking towards the elevator. He turned around to see a beaming Betty smiling at him, " _Now thats the Betty I know and love_.", leaning down he gently kissed her lips and tasted the salt from her tears, pulling back he looked into those eyes of hers, " Y_ou know __where we will be spending our lunch break_?" Without a word, she nodded her head and the elevator door opened.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer- As always I do not own any of these characters.**_

__They had finally made it to the dance studio. Betty peered out the window of the limo and looked up to see the flashing lights on the sign that proclaimed to be the Bronx's finest dance studio. She could barely confine her excitement as she looked over at a petrified Daniel Meade, who was still trying to figure out a way of getting out of this.

" Y_our such a baby! Just when I thought I was dating a grown man, I guess I was wrong_."

Daniel looked over at his overly excited girlfriend and replied, " _You know Suarez you are gonna get a spankin after this is over with_."

" _Oh I plan on it but I think it might be the other way around_," with that she smiled and grabbed the driver's hand as she got out of the car.

As he got out of the car he looked up at the brightly flashing lights praying that this was some cruel joke but when he felt the tugging of his hand he knew it was in fact reality. Walking into the studio Daniel watched as couples danced all around smiling and laughing.

" _Hey Betty_!"

Hearing someone calling her name Daniel turned around to watch as Betty started talking to someone who resembled a teacher. He was a young and fairly good looking guy. He seemed to know Betty by the way they were laughing and talking. Daniel wasn't sure if he should be annoyed or try to runaway but the annoyance feeling was starting to take over. Walking over he made sure to let this supposed teacher know that Betty was taken by wrapping his arm around Betty and kissing her cheek.

" _Daniel, I would like for you to meet Joshua. We've been friends since 6th grade, when he moved to the neighborhood , Joshua has won many competitions. He's been begging me to come to his studio for about a year or so now but being that someone was keeping me busy, I haven't had the tim_e."

Daniel watched Joshua's eyes light up as he watched Betty talking. He knew that Joshua had more on his mind then just being friends and Daniel would make sure that Joshua knew where his place was.

" _So Joshua,my girlfriend tells me you are a miracle worker. Betty has made it a goal for this year to learn ballroom dancing and apparently I also need to learn. So, ready to work your magic_?"

" _Well I'm not sure if I am a magic worker but I can definitely help Betty on her goal_."

Betty smiled as Joshua grabbed her hand and twirled her around.

" _Oh WOW! I wasn't expecting that_!"

Looking into her eyes Joshua smiled, " _Always expect the unexpected_." Pulling her closer he looked over to Daniel, " _So the first thing to learn his each other's space_." Pulling back he proceeded to take his hand moving it back and fourth between Betty and him. " _Space is important in dancing. You don't want to constantly step on each other's feet_."

Betty looked over at Daniel and see the annoyance spread across his face and the blank stare,

" _Daniel are you even listening_?"

" _What? Of course I'm listening. I'm trying to concentrate and learn your space_." Daniel couldn't stop the rudeness of his voice, it just came out. Looking up he seen Betty's eyes and the small hint of anger flash through. He knew he was wrong but he didn't like how Betty had no clue that Joshua was clearly in love with her.

The rest of the evening was spent learning each other's spaces and Joshua teaching Betty dance steps.

Betty had said her final goodbyes and they walked out to the car. Daniel knew he was in for a long ride to his place. He wanted to say he was sorry but his pride wouldn't let him.

It had been silence all the way to his apartment. Betty stared out the window and refused to look over at Daniel. As the driver opened the door she was the first one to get out. She said her evening hello to Harold as he opened the door for her. Even Harold noticed that Betty was not her usually happy go lucky self, as he looked over at Daniel and knew instantly that not all was happy in Detty land. Yes, even he called them Detty. The whole name putting together thing had become qit the craze.

Walking into the elevator Daniel knew how mad she was at him. She turned her back to him and stared up at the flashing numbers. After what seemed like forever they had finally made it to Daniel's loft. As he closed the door he watched Betty go into his bedroom. He wasn't sure if he should follow her and wait for her to to give him the chewing out that he deserved.

Sitting on the couch he turned on the TV. He couldn't stand the silence that seemed to surround him. It had been a long time since he sat alone on the couch watching tv. He was use to snuggling up against her, wrapping his arm around her to have to in evidently fall asleep while she was laying on it and praying that she would move a little bit just so he could move it and bring it back to life. Its funny how much you miss those moments when they don't happen. He heard the door creep open but refused to turn around, hoping that it would take her all night to come over to him, so just maybe he would get lucky and avoid what he knew would turn out to be a fight.

Walking over to him she knew that he was trying his hardest to act like nothing was wrong but she knew better. She seen the anger in his eyes at the dance studio and she knew when he was talking down to someone. All she wanted to do was have a fun night full of dancing but the night didn't turn out the way she expected. Sometimes Daniel could make her so mad. She had put up with a lot from him but being nasty to her friends was not going to be tolerated.

Sitting next to him close enough but not close enough to touch him, she kept her eyes on the tv. She could hear him sighing, knowing that he was anticipating what she was going to say.

" _Daniel why were you so rude tonight_?"

Turning to Betty he looked to see her keeping her eyes on the tv, " _Betty I can't believe you don't know __why_."

Confused by his reply she turned to look at him, " _What are you talking about_?"

He couldn't help but laugh, " _Oh come on, that guy is clearly in love with you and you were loving i_t!"

" _Daniel what are you talking about? Joshua and I are just friends. He has a girlfriend. Her name is Katee_. "

" _Oh really, then where was she_?"

" _She is visiting her family, Daniel_."

Even though Daniel knew Betty wasn't lying he didn't like looking like a jealous idiot, " _Oh really, then why didn't he go with her_?"

" _I can not believe you are mad about me and Joshua, seriously. I thought you knew me better than that and as to your question, someone had to stay to run the studio_." With that Betty got up and went to the bedroom slamming the door behind her.

Daniel felt like a giant ass after that. He knew better but just couldn't help himself. As he sat their debating whether to go sleep on the couch or try is hardest to get back into her graces, it was a tough decision but he knew he couldn't sleep without feeling her next to him. Getting up he prepared for the worse hoping that just maybe she would give him pity sex. _Anythings possible_ he thought. Opening the door he peeked around the corner expecting to get hit in the face with something but to his surprise she was sitting on the balcony looking up at the stars.

Hearing the sliding glass door opened she looked up to see Daniel coming out with puppy dog eyes. Without a word she held out her hand. It was hard staying mad at him. He could be a complete idiot at times but oh how she loved him. She moved over making some room for him. Wrapping his arms around he she snuggled into the crease of his neck.

" _Betty I'm an idiot_."

" _Yes you are but I still love you. Just a reminder though, you still owe me a dance."_

" _Oh come on."_

" _Don't even say a word. Tomorrow you and me have dance lesson."_

" _Well if thats the case than I think you should do something for me in return."_

" _Oh really and what is that?"_

" _Well I think its time to turn in for that night. We have a lot to take care of before work tomorrow."_

Getting up he put his hand out helping her up. Pulling her close he leaned down a gently kissed her lips. Watching a mischievous smile spread across her face he whispered, " _You are a very naughty girl_."

" _Maybe I should be punished_?"

With that he smacked her ass as she ran into the bedroom.


End file.
